


Birthday tornado

by kittyspring



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	1. Birthday tornado

Today was April first Watanukis birthday. He layed in his bed staring at the ceiling in the dim light of the sun rise. His alarm went off and he sighed as usual. He slowly sat up and grabbed his glasses. He looked at the clock then got up to get ready for school. He took the lunches he made the night before out of the fridge then changed his cloths. By seven thirty he was out the door and heading for school. He felt like he did every morning exhausted and lonely.

****

He walked threw the halls of the school with his head hung low.   
"Watanuki-kun" he heard someone call. Watanuki forced a smile and turned around to face the girl calling his name.   
"Himawari-chan good morning~" he waved.   
"Good morning aaaaand Happy birthday" she cheered. Watanuki looked suprised by the sentence. Of course today was April first how could he forget his own birthday.   
"Thanks Himawari-chan" he forced a giggle.   
"Hey what's for lunch" came a voice from behind him. Watanuki turned to Doumeki with a fist shaking near his chest.   
"What kind of greeting is that your suppost to say 'good morning' like a normal person" he shouted in respons.  
"Fine good morning what's for lunch"   
"Not today you're suppost to say happy birthday and shouldn't you be making me lunch today"   
"But you love cooking" Doumeki protested camly.   
"Haha you two are so funny" Himawari laughed. Watanuki sighed anoyed with his situation. He dug into his bag and forcefully handed Doumeki his lunch"Fine. whatever. Here." He stormed away from the two. Doumeki looked at the lunch he now held while Himawari watched Watanuki worriedly.

"I think he's upset did I say something wrong" she looked up at Doumeki.   
"No he's just an idiot" he smiled to himself then started walking to class.

****

The morning was the same as every morning frustrating and tiring. Everyone was the same talked about the same things and acted the same way. Watanuki sighed to himself then turned his head to look out the window. The noise of the class room became distant as his mind drifted to a memorie of a passed birthday.   
A young watanuki stood in his house with his mom crouched down behind him. She had her hands over her sons eyes. He placed his hands on his mother's "mom I can't see" he giggled.   
"That's the point kimahro you have to wait for dad to bring you something" she giggled. "Alright I am ready" his father spoke. She giggled then removed her hands so watanuki could see. He gasped in suprise when he saw the homemade birthday cake infront of him. "Its a new recipe that I am pretty happy with. Happy birthday kimahro" his father said crouching down so he was eye level with Watanuki.   
"Thank you it looks yummy" he hugged his father and the three laughed.

"Watanuki-kun" a hesitant voice snapped him out of his flash back. He whipped his head to the direction of Himawari. "Are you ok" she asked. He forced a smile and stood up from his desk.   
"Ya I was just lost in a memorie that's all" he laughed. She seemed satisfied with his answer.   
"Ok let's go sit in the grass today haru-kun (random person) wanted to show me his new soccer skills" Watanuki nodded. 

****

Watnuki stared at his half eaten lunch while he listened to the distant voices of Himawari and her new 'friend'. It was his birthday but it felt just like any other day or mabey a bit worse he wasn't sure but he knew something was wrong. Even though he spent many birthdays alone this year just felt more lonely somehow. He sighed putting the lid back on his lunch container.   
"Watanuki-kun are you alright" Himawari asked finaly noticing the man sitting beside her. He smiled and stood up.  
"Ya I am just not hungry" he grabbed his bag and started to walk away.   
"Oh Watanuki-kun I can't walk home with you today I have a council meeting and Doumeki said he was busy with archery" she told him. He nodded not caring to force a smile this time.

****

Watanuki walked down the street with a bunch of students. They all smiled and laughed with their own groups. Some carried out loud conversation and others whisperd gossip. Watanuki looked from the people around him to the ground. His mind drifted to another memorie.

"I AM- home" a young watanuki called into his new apartment. He closed the door and placed his school bag on the table. He walked over to the fridge for ideas of what to make for dinner. A folded yellow piece of paper cought his eye before he opend the fridge. He opend the folded paper 'Happy birthday watanuki' it read. He smiled at the paper left by his land lady. "ok I'll make a small cake then" he told himself.

Watanuki looked up at the old shop. He stood there for a moment mentally preparing himself for the chores ahead of him. He opend the door and stepped inside. As soon as he did he heard two pairs of feet running towards him. He smiled to himself as he took off his shoes.   
"Watanuki, Watanuki" the two sang together. Morou and Maru ran up to him and started dancing. "Happy birthday" Maru said first. "Happy birthday" Morou also chimed.   
"Thank you" he smiled at them. He walked to the main room with the two behind him. He slid open the doors. Yuuko and Mokena were playing a game of chess.   
"Mokena you can't eat the pieces that's cheating" she sculded.   
"Mokenas not eating anything you're just a sore loser" the black ball of fuzz chuckled.   
"You lier I saw you- oh Watanuki your finaly here" Yuuko cheered when she saw her employee.   
"Ya sorry for being late it took me longer to get here then usual" he rubbed his neck.   
"That's ok you can make it up to us by making us food let's start with and appetizer I am thinking orange ponzo-" she started.   
"Hey just wait a minute" Watanuki threw his hand down in a chopping motion.   
"With hmm mabey some fruit wine hmm nah better make it the usual sake oh and for the main course" she continued.   
"Hey are you listening" he asked.   
"Soba with chicken and pork"   
"Honey garlic" Mokena added.   
"Oh yes honey garlic seasoned chicken sounds delicious with rice insted of noodles Watanuki"   
"Hey I am not your slave in case you have forgotten today's my birthday" he shouted.   
"I know that's why we'll need lots of sake to celebrate and food lots of food" he screamed at her as he walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and immediately threw on his apron and head band. He angerly grabbed the ingredients he needed and a few bottles of sake. Maru and Morou watched him while he mummbled angerly to himself about Yuukos orders. After turning on the stove and setting the food in their right places to cook he became quite, finding that he didn't feel like being angry anymore.   
"Watanukis quite, Watanukis quite" the two gasped in unison. Watanuki ignored them and continued cooking.

****

He closed the door to the shop with an irritated sigh. Even outside he could hear Yuuko and Mokena laughing their drunken assess off.   
"Celebrate my birthday ya right more like another excuse to get drunk" he huffed as he walked away from the shop. His anger quickly turned to sadness. Only three people had wished him a happy birthday and only one of them was human. Watanuki sighed as he kicked a peeble on the side walk by the park.   
"Whatever. It really doesn't matter" he told himself. He couldn't stop the tear that stung his eye.

A young watanuki sat at a long table with a party hat on. Paper plates were set up infront of every chair but the seats were empty. His mom walked over to him and sroked his back.   
"I am sorry no one came kimahro" she said forcing a smile.   
"mom can we go walk by the cheery blossoms" he asked trying to hold back his tears.   
"Ok honey" she hugged him while he sniffled on her shoulder.

He almost slammed open his door to his apartment.   
"I am home" he shouted. He waited a few seconds before closing the door. Tears started to fall from his face as he took off his shoes. He sniffled and tried to whip them away as he placed his bag on the table. He changed out of his school cloths and into some pajamas.   
"Why are you crying. This is stupid so what if no one treated you differently it's just another day on the calendar stop acting so self important" he yelled at himself. He walked into the bathroom to grab a cleanex.   
"But only three people said happy birthday and no one even fussed over me" he continued.   
"Maybe its becuase your selfish and everyday is all about you". He couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried. He walked out of the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and opend the cabnits looking for the right utensils to use for making him and Doumekis lunch. He needed a distraction from the days events. Watanuki gather the ingredients trying hard to stop his crying. He opend his bottom cabnit to look for the big pan for cooked soba noodles. He was suprised when he saw a small green stuffed dragon inside. He pulled it out slowly and started crying harder.

****

Doumeki didn't bother knocking on Watanukis door he never did. He opend the door as usual and stepped inside with out saying anything. He removed his shoes then walked into the livingroom/kitchen. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Watanuki sitting infront of the shrine he built for his parents. He held on tightly to a small stuffed toy while he cried. Doumeki dropped the item in his hand and rushed over to Watanuki. Watanuki looked up at Doumeki as the taller knelled down beside him and placed a hand on his back. He sniffled and tried to whip his tears away. He looked away from Doumeki and stared at the shrine in embarrassment.   
"What do you want" he nearly hissed tears still running down his face. Doumeki removed his hand from Watanukis back. He glanced at the taller before turning his head to face the kitchen. Doumeki placed his finger under the others chin and forced him to turn his head. Watanukis eyes were red and his face was flushed. He glared at Doumeki and pushed his hand away.   
"Ok I was crying. You gonna make fun of me now" he looked at the ground.   
"No" Doumeki responded. The room was silent for a moment aside from Watanukis sniffles. "What's with the dragon" he asked pointing to the toy in Watanukis hand. The seer looked at the toy and rubbed his thumbs on it.   
"It-it was the last gift I ever got" he spoke softly. Fresh tears ran down his face.   
"I-I know it's selfish but I was kinda hoping that mabey someone would make a big deal about my birthday. But insted I was made into a third wheel and bossed around more then usual". He turned away from Doumeki mentally cursing himself as he whipped away his tears. Doumeki stood up and walked over to the door way. He picked up his gift then walked back over to Watanuki. He watched Doumeki sit back down cross leged this time.   
"Here" he handed Watanuki the floppy present that was poorly wrapped. Watanuki set the dragon down and took the present. He carful unwrapped it reveling a poorly shaped pillow.   
"It's a heart" Doumeki told him almost sounding proud. There were letters poorly stitched onto the pillow spelling 'home is where the heart is' Watanuki chuckled at the words. His chuckles turned into laughter as more tears ran down his face. He went to whip them away. He sniffled, letting his laughter die down.   
"It's nice. Thank you" he smiled at Doumeki who blushed.   
"Happy birthday" he smiled back. Watanuki blushed a deep red and paced his head on Doumekis shoulder. He turned to look at the picture of his parents on the shrine. Doumeki tilted his head so it rested on top of Watanukis as he looked at the shrine. The room fell silent and Watanukis tears had finaly stopped. He closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction he would never admit it but he was glad Doumeki was always around when he needed him most.


	2. skinamarinky doo

The two highschool boys walked down the busy street away from the school. The two were quite until watanuki started humming. He soon stopped himself and started yelling.  
"Ahhhh no I got that stupid song stuck in my head" he scratched his head hopping it would get the song out.   
"What song" Doumeki asked. Watanuki stopped scratching his head. He looked up at doumeki suprised for a moment before returning to angry.   
"That kids song skinamarinky dink. It's so catchy and anoying" he complained. The two fell silent as they continued to walk. A few moments passed before Doumeki opend his mouth to speak.   
"Skinnamarinky dinky dink  
Skinnamarinky do,  
I love you!" doumeki started singing. Watanuki looked at him with wide eyes at the sudden out burst.

"Skinnamarinky dinky dink  
Skinnamarinky do,  
I love you" Doumeki looked at watanuki.   
"no" he said narrowing his eyes at Doumeki.

"I love you in the morning,  
And in the afternoon  
I love you in the evening,  
Underneath the moon…" he sang louder. Watanuki blushed and started walking faster.   
"I don't know you and I am leaving for work" He shouted.   
"Hey I want western style burgers tomarow" Doumeki called out.   
"Are you crazy burgers are for the grill the closest your getting is beef stew" He shouted at the man before turning the corner. Doumeki smirked at the flustered seer who was no longer in veiw.   
Watanuki mummbled about the embarrassing situations Doumeki keeps getting him into. He huffed at the end of his rant slowing down in his walk. The scene of Doumeki singing kept replaying in his head.

"Skinnamarinky dinky dink  
Skinnamarinky do,  
I love you. you big idiot" he blushed as he continued to walk to yuukos shop.


	3. Gloomy cloud

Doumeki looked over his shoulder at the surprisingly quite Watanuki behind him. He had his head hung low and hadnt said a word since he left Yuukos shop. Doumeki was starting to get concerned with the odd behavior. He looked forward listening intently to the others foot steps till He heard a small bonking noise. He quickly turned around to make sure Watanuki was alright. The seer stood infront of the metal pole he had walked into. He kept his head resting on it as he turned to look at Doumeki. He whimpered as anime like tears fell from his eyes.   
"Yuuko told me something awful just awful she said with Himawaris bad luck she can never have a husband. Isn't that awful the girl can never know what it's like to actually love some one oh poor Himawari" he whined. Doumekis shoulders relaxed knowing that Watanuki was alright.  
"Well what about a spirit like the Zashiki-warashi. she's appealing to a few sprites" Doumeki suggested. Watanuki opend his eyes and thought for a moment.   
"Well since their not human and can choose between having a physical form I guess it's possible." He smiled and straightend up removing his head from the pole. "Ya my sweet Himawari can find love in a sprite I'll talk to Zashiki-warashi about it the next time I see her mabey she knows someone" Doumeki nodded in agreement. Watanuki skipped away from the pole over to Doumeki. His face was slightly flushed with satisfaction. He started walking beside Doumeki with a clear skip in his step and Doumeki had to suppress a smile at his success at making Watanuki happy.


	4. Conversation

Once again Doumeki had to save watanuki from a terrible spirit and once again Doumeki was injured do to Watanukis reclessness. The two boys sat on the bench in the park recovering from the recent attack. Watanuki stared at the ground hunch over in exhausted. He groand catching the attention of the other male who was lend back on the bench. Doumeki lifted his head to look at him.   
"What's wrong. Were you hurt" he asked sounding as calm as ever. The seer slowly sat up not removing his gaze from the ground.   
"No. It's just food won't be enough this time you broke your arm. Again" he looked at Doumekis arm that rested beside him on the bench.   
"How do I repay you" he mummbled. Doumeki moved his uninjured arm to place his hand under Watanukis chin, forcing the seer to turn and look at him.   
"With your body of course" Doumeki said in a lower tone then usual. Watanuki stared at him dumbfounded while he slowly turned red.   
"Wait-what" he started to shout moving his head away from Doumekis hand. The exorcist faced forward bringing his hand back to his side.   
"Relax I was only kidding. Make me a bigger bento."   
"you jerk that wasn't funny" watanuki screeched. He lowerd his head in embarrassment thinking about the situation. He looked slowly up at Doumeki and pushed up his glasses. The exorcist inwardly sighed preparing himself for the pain he'd feel when he gets up to leave. Just as he was about to stand Watanuki quickly streached forward and kissed his cheek before pulling away just as quickly. Doumekis eyes grew in suprise as a slight blush fell over his cheeks.   
"Alright let's go I don't wana catch a cold" he quickly stood up and started walking. Doumeki smiled and stood up to fallow. He resisted the urge to groan at the pain in his side.   
"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind" Watanuki shouted behind himself. The taller almost laughed at the bright pink color spread a cross the seers face.   
"Adorable" he whisperd before catching up to Watanuki.


	5. Rain drops

Watanuki dragged his feet as he walked threw the rain, slowing down his walk slightly. He sniffled as he held the stem of his umbrella close to his center. He walked into the entrence of Doumekis property. As expected the young exorcist was hanging up a wind shim on his porch to welcome the new season. He looked at the entrence way when he heard foot steps in the rain. Watanuki stopped walking just before the stairs and looked up at the man who stood at the top.   
"Oh look who's come crying in the rain you need a tissue" he teased. Watanuki frowed his brows as he clinched his teeth in anger.   
"YOU KNOW WHAT-" he began to yell but soon lost the will to be angry. His shoulder sank as he looked down at the stairs letting some more tears fall. "Never mind" he said shakely. He turned around and started walking away. The seer was suddenly stopped when the other had grabbed his wrist. Watanuki turned around glaring at the taller. Doumekis features changes slightly showing that he was sorry for teasing him.   
"I-I am just having a bad day, Yuukos gone for a couple of days and Himawari is on vacation" Watanuki started. He blinked rapidly as he looked down. "I don't wana be alone today" he choked out. Doumeki gave a slight nod before letting go of Watanukis wrist.

****

Watanuki walked into Doumekis room in a pair of Doumekis cloths. He dryed his hair with a small towel that sat on his head. Doumeki looked up at him from the table in the center of his room. The seer set his wet glasses on the table and sat down across from the other. It was quite as Doumeki stared at the now almost blind Watanuki.   
"Why don't you wana be alone" he asked bluntly. Watanuki looked at him taken back by the sudden question. His eyes softened with sadness.   
"It's.... The anniversary... of my parents death" he pushed the towel off his head so it rested on his shoulders. Doumeki blinked rapidly processing the information. He looked down at Watanukis glasses letting the room go silent again.   
"I-I saw a fortune teller once" he began getting the others attention.   
"She told me that they weren't suffering anymore and that their proud of the person I became" he placed his hand on his cheast as he smiled.   
"Thats good" Doumeki responded. He wanted to ask about the suffering part but he didn't want to make Watanuki cry again.   
"Ya it is good. Ah...um" he tried to say something to Doumeki but stopped himself. "It's nothing nevermind" he looked down again. The room fell silent for a short moment.   
"How'd they die" he asked bluntly silently wishing he had never said anything. Watanuki looked from the table to Doumeki. He took in a shakey breath.   
"They died in a car accident" he looked down again. "Someone crashed into us and sent us over the rail" he clinched the fabric over his chest. "My mom lunched herself into the back seat to cover me. I blacked out for a minute and when I woke up my mom and dad were holding onto me tightly. They sacrificed them selfs for me" he started crying at the memorie.   
"They sound like you" Watanuki shot his head up quickly. "Sacrificing themselfs for someone they care for sound like you" he continued. Watanuki didn't know wether to be sad or happy with that information. He chuckled and smiled.   
"Is that supposed to make me feel better." Doumeki stayed silent while Watanuki showed a mix of emotions. After a while he started to calm down and stopped praducing tears. He whipped his face with a small smile on his face. "You're a jerk you know that."   
"Ya and you're an idiot" he smiled while watanuki rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.


	6. hug

t had started out as a joke like most things Mokena did but this time it wasn't funny. when the black fur ball went to hug watanuki the seer mad it obvious he didn't like hugs. This discomfort gave Yuuko and Mokena the opportunity to pester him. Yuuko encouraged Doumeki to join and so he did. He chased Watanuki around with open arms till finaly he caught him.   
Now Watanuki stands close to Doumeki as the exorcist holds him close. The others laugh at his situation and Watanuki begins to shake. He doesn't scream or squirm he just shakes as if he's cold. The others stop laughing at the lack of protest and stares at the two. Doumeki becomes worried at the lack of noise from the other and released him. His eyes grow wide at the sight before him. Watanuki was on the verge of tears. He brought a sleeve coverd hand up to his face and whipped away the tears as he sniffled.  
"S-Some things aren't funny" he shouted glaring at Doumeki. He turned around and walked away from the picnic. Everyone was stund by the reaction as they all watched him leave the park. Yuuko became serious getting an idea of why Watanuki had acted the way he did.   
"I beleve it's time to pack up" she stood up and looked at Doumeki who dispit his lack of expretion looked distraught.

Watnuki laid in his bed with the covers drawn over most of his head. He brought his knees close to his chest as he remeberd Doumekis touch. He held on to his shirt as if trying to scrap away the feeling. suddenly there was a knock at the door making Watanuki jump from his thoughts. He slowly got up from his bed and dragged his feet out into the living room. He almost shrieked at the man inside his house.   
"Hey you can't just come barging into someones house you have to wait for them to let you in" Watanuki yelled pointing a finger at Doumeki. The exorcist walked passed him and into his kitchen. He placed the items down that were Watanukis.  
"Hey are you even listening" he continued turning around.   
"Its hard not to listen to an idiot" he calmly retorted.   
"Excuse me where do you get off talking to people like that ya jerk" Watanukis irritation settled when he heard a strange noise from the other boy. It sounded like a chuckle but there's no way he laughed Doumeki doesn't laugh. Doumeki turned around with a small smile on his face. The seer couldn't help but blush a little, he would never admit it but Doumeki was very handsome and hard to ignore.   
"W-What" he asked the taller, lowering his pointed finger. Doumeki shook his head slightly.   
"We were worried" He said losing his smile. Watanuki was confused for a second. When he finaly understood what the other ment he brought a hand to his oppisite shoulder as if he could still feel Doumekis hand touching his back.   
"Oh that" He became angry mainly at himself for tearing up. "So what come to make fun of me" he only got a head shake from the other. Watanuki let his arm fall to his side as he went to sit down at the table. Doumeki walked over and sat down next to him.   
"Why" was all Doumeki said. Watanuki looked at him for a second before looking down at the table. He ran his thumb on the wood debating wether or not to tell Doumeki. He sighed letting his shoulders fall.   
"This is gona sound stupid but I haven't been hugged in a long time since the funeral really. I've- I knew that if someone close to me were to hug me I'd start crying I don't know why". Doumeki watched as the seer scratched at the table. He understood why the other cried. Being alone for many years and not relying on anyone. He felt alone like no one elts really cared and to be hugged by someone showed that, that person cared. It gave the seer a sense of security in someone elts.   
"Security" Doumeki said. Watnuki raised a brow at him thinking it over. He lowered his head again.  
"Ya I guess". The room went silent as the two were lost in there own thoughts.   
"Hey" Doumeki started making the other look at him. "Can I hug you" he asked calmly. Watnuki looked like he was about to yell again. His expretion softened a bit as he looked away from Doumeki.   
"Don't make fun of me" he said moving to push up his glasses that weren't there. Doumeki moved closer to him and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Watanuki reluctantly leand closer to Doumeki resting his head on the others shoulder as he brought his hands to his back. Watanuki moved his legs so he was bracticly sitting in Doumekis lap. It wasn't long before He started to shake and tighten his grip on Doumekis shirt. The exorcist hugged him tighter but not to tight. Soon he could hear sniffles and whimpers coming from the smaller. He rubbed Watanukis back making the seer move his head a little. Doumeki smiled at the feeling of holding Watanuki close to him while their lives were not in danger. He wanted to stay like that forever, holding Watanuki and having the other latch on to him as if his life depended on it. The seer gave a shakey breath snapping Doumeki out of his thoughts.   
"T-thank you" he heard the other reluctantly say. Doumekis eyes grew wide at the words. He stopped rubbing Watanukis back and lightened his hold. He let the words echo in his mind making him feel his own security. He tighten his hold again making the other sigh. Doumeki could feel him getting slowly heavier. He smiled again at the level of trust Watanuki had in him.


End file.
